Fire Emblem Awakening
by TheSharkKnight101
Summary: Robin wakes up with no memory of who he is all he can remember is the name of the man who found him Chrom. Now Robin joins Chrom and his Shepherds to stop the evil that will soon engulf the world in darkness. Can Robin and Chrom best the forces that are on the rise or will they to be engulfed in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Awakening Fan Fiction

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or any of these characters**

 **Premonition Invisible Ties**

 **Gender Male**

 **Built 1**

 **Face 1**

 **Hair 1**

 **Hair color 1**

 **Voice Male 1**

 **Name: Robin**

 **Month Born January**

 **Date Born 1** **st**

 **Asset HP**

 **Weakness Luck**

" **Premonition"**

The scene starts out with two men running towards another man dressed in black and gold sorcerers cloak the cloak showed his abs and he wore a head band that had two horns that stoke out from both sides. The sorcerer also has a purple book in his left hand. His skin was dark and he had dark eyes

One of the men charging was a blue haired man who wore a blue outfit with a silver shoulder guard on his left shoulder and on his right was a strange birth mark he also wore gloves on both of his hands and a white cape that had singe marks on the bottom of it.

The prince charges at the dark sorcerer he swings his sword left and right but both times he misses as the sorcerer dodges both blows he spines around and blocks another incoming strike with his hand engulfed in lightning. The sorcerer grabs the sword and tries to throw it left then right but the prince only stagers backwards.

Then as the two are fighting a hooded man starts to charge his left hand with yellow lighting, will he is doing this the sorcerer charges a giant ball of purple lightning above his head and throw's it at the prince who slides under it. After his attack misses the sorcerer jumps up into the air ready to strike. "Up there" the prince says as he points at the mage with his sword.

The sorcerer then shoots a giant beam of lightning at the two heroes' who jump both left and right to avoid the attack.

While jumping to the left the hooded man shoots a bolt of yellow lightning up at the sorcerer who teleports away by going through a magic circle.

Then out of nowhere a bolt of purple lightning hits the prince nocking him in to a wall. The prince stagers as he gets up using his sword as a crutch to help him self up. Then the mage lifts his left hand in the air and summons another giant ball of lightning as he looks in the prince's direction. "AHHHHH!" the sorcerer laughs as he prepares to throw his lightning ball. Just as he does the hooded man jumps forward and throws a smaller ball of lightning to intercept the larger one. The two balls of lightning hit and cancel each other out.

The sorcerer looks displeased by this and retreat's to the other side of the room.

"This is it! Our final battle" the prince says who is known as Chrom.

"Your one of us, Robin and no "destiny" can change that." Chrom says giving the hooded man named Robin a warm smile. "Now lets kill this bastard and be done with it!"

"Robin we have to get closer. " Chrom says as he starts to run towards the dark sorcerer. "Lets move!"

" What ever you say Chrom but don't forget we have to work together to beat him." Robin says as he pulls his hood down as we finally get to see what he looks like.

Robin had pale blond hair and was wearing a black cloak with gold trimmings and a plain pale shirt under the cloak. The cloak also has 3 purple eyes on the sleeves of the cloak on each arm with golden cuffs. Robin also wore 2 belts on his waist and wore plain pants the same color of his shirt with brown boots.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist? You know you can't beat the great Validar!" the dark mage said as he laughed at the two heroes.

"Shut up you foul fiend. It is you who will die to day. Prepare to die!" Chrom yelled, as he swing's his sword at Validar who quickly dodges the attack.

Validar then grabs the prince by the collar throwing him across the floor. As he slides across the floor Chrom yells, "Robin now's your chance!"

A huge amount of lightning gathers around the young tactician, as he gets ready to strike the dark sorcerer. But before he can finish the spell the sorcerer show's up in front of him and grabs his head and throws Robin right into Chrom.

As the two try to get up Validar laughs at them and say's "Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You can not unwritten what is already written!"

"We can try!" a very weakened Chrom yelled as he and Robin got up with the last of there strength.

"Chrom can you give me a little time." Robin whispered as he clenched his magic tome tightly "I think I can finish him off, if I have a little bit of time."

"All right I'll try to leave you a little bit of fun." Chrom joked as he readied himself for there final attack.

Chrom charges at the sorcerer with a vicious cycle of sword strikes, which does nothing to Validar, who simple deflects the blows with his magic smiling and laughing at the princes attempts to hit him " Poor little prince where did all that enthusiasm go Gya Ha Ha!"

" You'll see when I get my hands on you!" Chrom yelled back as he continued to attack Validar but the attacks did just as much as his previous attempts.

Validar then looks to see Robin charging up what looks to be his final attack 'That could be trouble some. I better stop playing around and end this.' Validar thought as he knocks Chrom back wounds and turns to face Robin.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Robin. Now be a good boy and just give in to your destiny." Validar chuckled

"I'll never give up! Not now not ever!" Robin roared back as the lighting he was charging up started to crackle around him from the spell he was about to cast.

"Lets end this now!" Robin and Validar yelled in unison as they prepared to strike.

"Thoron!" Robin yelled as he shot a laser of lightning at Validar as he cried out the name of his attack "Grima's Truth" as he did the same thing except that the lightning was a different color Robin's was yellow and Validar's was purple.

The two attacks meet in midair as they struck each other energy swirled around the throne room. Then Robin's laser of lighting gets a huge surge of energy as it disbands Validar's purple lightning and strikes the sorcerer in the abs and pierces his body running him all the way through.

"D...anm you." Validar groaned as he fell on his knees and then on his front while he was surrounded by a purple aura.

Chrom looks over and smiles at Robin as he pulls his hood over his head again trying not to show how pleased he was with killing Validar.

Then Validar got back up and screamed at the hero's " This isn't over! Damn you both!" as he blasts one of his purple lightning balls at Chrom.

Just then Robin pushes Chrom to the side and takes the blast head on. Robin falls to the ground as Chrom runs towards his fallen friend.

"Are you all right." a concerned Chrom asked as he helps Robin back up to his feet. "That's the end of him." Chrom says as he looks at Validar who was almost completely disappeared into the darkness.

"Thanks to you we carried the day." Chrom said with a smile "We can rest easy now at long last."

As Chrom was saying this Robin was starting to feel strange as his friend helped him up he felt blood lust.

"What's wrong?" Chrom said with a concerned look on his face "Hey! Hey look- ugh" Chrom yelped as he stumbled backwards looked at his chest.

There was a rod of yellow lightning sticking right through his chest, a fatal blow. The attack had come from Robin.

"This is not your fault. Promise me you'll escape this place, promise me." Chrom whispered as he fell lifeless on the floor. Those words where the last he ever said.

As Robin looked at his friend and then at his right hand the hand that had stabbed his best friend he started to laugh hysterically a loud and happy laugh.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Fire Emblem Awakening Fan Fiction. I would like it if you review my fanfiction and tell me what I can do better thanks for reading and I will be getting the next chapter out in about a week or two depending on how lazy I'm feeling. I hope you enjoy this story as much I enjoy writing it thank and I will see you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem Awakening Fan Fiction

Disclaimer

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of these characters

Prologue - "The Verge of History"

5 years earlier

'Where am I.' Robin thought as everything around him was dark and cooled just when he was going to go back towards the dark he hears two voice talking ' Why do those voices sound so familiar.'

"Chrom … we have to do something." Robin heard a girl's voice ask as he began to open his eyes.

"Well what do you propose we do." a males voice said who Robin identified as Chrom's voice

"Well I don't now!" the girls voice said in a quiet yell as Robin finally opened his eyes.

Chrom looked exactly like he did in Robin's dream. The girl had curly blond hair that was in twin ponytails and a cloth on her head, she was wearing a yellow dress with a small apron on the front that was tied in a bow in the back which was covered by a brown leather armor, she also had a cage of steel pushing out her skirt.

As Robin opened his eyes Chrom and the young girl looked down at him with pleasant surprise "I see your awake now." Chrom said, as he looked at Robin

"Hay there." the young girl said dreamily.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know." Chrom said as he held out his right hand for Robin to take "Give me your hand."

Robin then reaches out and grabs Chrom's hand with his right hand. On his hand was a strange mark on the top of his hand. The mark was red and had three eyes on each side of his hand; it was also in the center of his hand.

Chrom then pulled Robin up onto his feet as he looked around he saw that there was another person with Chrom and the young girl. He wore a blue and silver suit of armor and had brown hair; he was standing further behind them with his arms behind his back.

"You all right?" Chrom asked as he stepped back to give Robin some space so he could gather himself.

"Y-yes … Thank you Chrom." Robin said as he smiled at Chrom. "Ah, then you know who I am?" asked Chrom who had a surprised look on his face.

"No, actually I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…" Robin stuttered as he ran his hand through his pale blond hair as he thought deeply about why he knew Chrom's name 'Why do I know his name is it because of that dream.'

"… Umm, how curious." Chrom said with a curious look on his face "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?

"My name is … It's…Hmm?" Robin said as he held his head with his right hand. 'What is my name why can I only remember Chrom's name?' Robin thought. "… You don't know your own name?" a confused Chrom asked

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry but where am I, exactly?" Robin asked as he looked around at his surroundings Robin and the other 3 people were in some kind of plains at the edge of a forest it was a beautiful place to be in Robin wished he could remember why he was here or where he was.

"Hey I've heard of this is! It's called amnesia!" the young girl yelped with a shocked look on her face as she jumped backwards.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." the taller man said as he looked at Robin with a suspicious look on his face "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" Robin said, as he grew wary of the tall man.

"… What if it is true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused." Chrom asked as he turned back to look at his tall friend "What sort of Shepherds would we be then."

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution." Frederick said with a calm and composed look on his face. "Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then- we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Chrom said, as he grew tired of this conversation.

"Wait just a one moment. Don't I get a say in this? Robin questioned as he looked at the three strangers.

"Peace, friend- I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Chrom said as he began to start walking north.

'I guess I have no other chose but to follow them.' Robin thought as he started to follow Chrom 'Well this day can't get any worse'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They started walking around for an hour through the plains and forest before they saw the town ahead of them. The four stopped to take a rest and Robin decided to take this opportunity to ask a question he had been wondering about for a while now

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" Robin questioned as he looked down at the ground.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we have established you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom said with a very warm smile on his face.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse? Robin asked.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Frederick asked as he looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"No I haven't. Well if I have I can't remember." Robin said as he continued to look at the ground.

"Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool!" Frederick laughed. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please." Chrom said, as he looked at Frederick with displeased look on his face. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." Chrom explained as he turned back to Robin "I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom- but you already knew that. The delicate one is my sister, Lissa."

"I'm not delicate! …Hmph!" yelled Lissa as she stomped her foot down on the ground with an angry look on her face which was bright red with embarrassment.

"Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Lissa said as she quickly turned to Robin giving him a bright smile. "But you're lucky that the Shepherds found you. Bringands would've been a rude awakening!

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? …In full armor?" Robin asked who looked very confused.

"Heh, it's a dangers job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom said with an amused look on his face as he gave Frederick a funny grin.

"A title I wear with pride." Frederick said, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you stranger, but station mandates otherwise."

"I understand sir. I would do no less myself." Robin said with a smile

'Maybe these people aren't so bad after all.' Robin thought to himself 'Now if I could only remember who I am then I could share it with them.'

" **Your name is Robin never forget that."** an ominous voice said in Robin's head. For some reason he wasn't scared of the voice he thought as if it was his own.

"…My name is Robin. I just remembered that. How odd. I'd suppose that's one mystery solved." Robin said not wanting to tell the others about the mysterious voice.

"Robin? Is that foreign? …Ah well. We will discuss it later." Chrom said who had a bright smile on his face. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa screamed as she looked at the town.

Smoke was rising from the town as people ran away from the fire that was engulfing the town.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted bringands, no doubt… Fredrick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom yelled with anger in his voice as he began to run toward the town with Frederick and Lissa behind him.

"What about him? Fredrick questioned as he raced after Chrom.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom yelled back at Fredrick as he ran.

"Apply put milord." Frederick said as he caught up to Chrom.

"Wait for me!" Lissa yelled as she raced behind the pair.

"But what about – Hmm …" Robin tried to yell at them before they entered the town. 'What am I going to do know? Should I just wait for them to get back or should I help?' thought Robin as he looked at the ground

" **Do you want to help them?"** the mysterious voice questioned. **"Then all you have to do is fight. Use your power and fight. Show them your strength."**

"Who are you?" Robin questioned as he turned around looking for the source of the voice "Why are you helping me?"

" **Use your power. Draw your sword and use your tomes and fight."** the voice said, as it grew quieter.

"My sword and tomes?" Robin questioned as he looked at himself only to notice a navy blue sword sheathed hanging around his waist and a yellow book in his cloak "With these I can fight." Robin said as he took out the yellow book "Lighting." He said as he looks at the book.

"All right I must be stupid for doing this but those people need my help." Robin said as he ran towards the burning town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Robin arrived in the town he immediately looked saw Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick who was now on a horse looking at the church where a group of bringands where standing in front of it.

As he got closer Robin could see the bringands leader in full view. He had red hair that was slicked back and red paint on his face along with a scar that ran down the left side of his face. He wore an animal skin as a cape and wore arm guards and black pants.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it lads!" Garrick the leader of the bringands yelled "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to torch! We've got an example to set for these Ylissean types!"

"Ain't that right lass!" Garrick said as he approached a young maiden with his ax drawn "S-stay away from me!" The maiden screamed as the bringand closed in on her. Before they could get to her the maiden ran into a church barricading the door shut.

"Chrom we have to stop them!" Lissa screamed as they watched the bringands set everything on fire.

"Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't bother anyone ever again…" Chrom said with venom in his voice as he drew his sword ready to rush the enemy.

"Wait!" Robin yelled as he ran up to the shepherds breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Robin! You followed us! But why?" a shocked Chrom questioned as he looked at Robin.

"I… I'm not certain myself," Robin said as he looked at the town and then to Chrom "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you will have me."

"Of course- strength in numbers." Chrom said with a smile "Just stay close!"

"Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers." Fredrick said as he readied his silver lance "They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed, understand."

"Yes I do," Robin said looking from Fredrick to Chrom and then to Lissa who was holding a long dark colored staff with a golden colored end that had two wind decorated parts coming out of it with a glowing ball on the tip.

"What?" Lissa questioned as she caught Robin looking at her

"Nothing I …" Robin was saying before Lissa cut him off

"You think I'm delicate to don't you!"

"No I was merely …" Robin started to say but was cut off by Lissa

"We'll see who's delicate!" Lissa stated gripping her staff in excitement "I may not be able to attack like you or Chrom, nut when you get injured? I'll be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff."

'She sure is eager,' Robin thought as three bringands ran towards them. Two in the square below them and one in on top of the steps.

Two of the bringands where wearing a skull on their heads and had animal fur as clothing with red pants both using a navy blue axe they look almost identical. The third bringand was a blond swordsman who was wielding the same sword as Robin was.

'Well they all seem to be well trained from the looks of it' Robin thought as he moved his hand to his sword and tome.

"So Robin I see you wear a sword." Chrom said as Robin pushed back his cloak revealing the navy blue sword and a yellow book "Is it- Wait is that a tome? …You know magic?"

"I… believe so? I suppose I should check," Robin said nervily as he pulled the tome from his cloak

"You believe so?" Chrom worried as he watched as sparks appeared as Robin opened the tome of lightning "Perhaps I'll just keep a few steps behind you for the time being …"

"No I can control it, I'm sure," Robin said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Now how did this work again? Ah yes…"

"Are you all done talking or do you want some more play time" one of the brigands yelled as he raced at Lissa with his axe

The brigand jumped into the air bring his axe down towards Lissa as Fredrick rode in front of the mad man. The sound of steel rang out as the brigands axe hit Fredrick's silver lance. As the brigand started to fall back Fredrick pushed his lance forward sending the brigand flying onto his back.

"Why you …" The bringand started to say before his chest was impaled with Fredrick's lance. The blood splattered along the ground as the brigand's body became life less.

"Damn you Ylissean's," the other axe welding brigand yelled in anger as he started to sprint towards Fredrick before being stopped by the swordsmen

"Why are you stopping me?"

"Because I want you to live. Can't you see that that man is on a completely different level then us," the swordsmen said as he look from Fredrick to Chrom and then to Robin "I'll take the one with the sword, you take the one with the tome,"

As they started to move they were stopped in their tracks by a loud booming voice.

"I normally am the kind of person to be more cautious," Fredrick said as he pulled his lance out of the dead brigand "But if you even think of laying a hand the milord or lady. You will breathe no more!"

"Go on you cowards!" Garrick yelled at his men as he look towards the shepherds "Those little runts where the hell did they come from!?"

"Hey blonde," the brigand with the axe yelled as he ran up to Robin grabbing him by the caller throwing him down the steps and into the square. "Robin!" Chrom yelled as he slashed at the brigand as the swordsmen appeared in front of him blocking the sword with his. "You're not going anywhere,"

Robin groined as he pushed himself upright just in time to noticing an axe start falling downwards towards him. Robin rolled out of the way just in time as the axe went into the ground. The bringand laughed at Robin as he pulled his axe out of the ground and looking down at the boy as he licked his lips "I sure hope you can fight otherwise I'm going to gut you," with this he brought his axe over his head preparing to let if fall.

'I can't die not here not now,' Robin said as he saw a women engulfed in light. She was laughing as she said Robin's name warmly.

Just then lightning erupted from Robin's body making the brigand freeze for a moment. Robin started to rise up getting to his knees before he lunged at the brigand thrusting his right hand right up to the man's stomach shouting "Thunder" as a bolt of lightning pierced through the brigand striking the swordsmen in the back.

"By the Gods," Chrom said as both brigands fell life less on the floor.

"Huff Huff," Robin breathed as he kneeled on the ground out of breath as he looked at the dead bodies of the brigands 'Did I do that? Was that really my power?'

"You should pay more attention to the battle field," a voice shouted making Robin look behind him to see a magician summon a gust of wind.

The magician blasted the gust at Robin cutting his left shoulder making him scream out in pain as the blood flew in the air from the wind as more wind started to cut at Robin's body.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled as he raced toward the magician as Fredrick jumped off of his horse turning his back towards the magician shielding Robin from the wind as much as he could as the wind scratch his right cheek.

"Robin! Fredrick!" Lissa screamed as she started to run over to the two who were now in a vortex of wind

"Stay there," Fredrick said as he looked around to find an opening in the vortex

As the wind continually increased in power around Robin and Fredrick. Chrom raced towards the magician who was sending blasts of wind at Chrom who was dodging every blast.

"Is that all," Chrom said as he went in for the kill

"No, not at all," the magician said as a vortex of wind appeared trapping Chrom inside

'First me and Fredrick then Chrom I have to find a way out of this' Robin thought as he watched the wind swirl around them as his eyes lit up

"That's it" Robin said as he started to stand

"What are you doing Robin?" Fredrick wondered as he to stood

"Getting us out of here," Robin said as lightning shoot all around the two of them disbanding the wind around them

Robin then struck the vortex that Chrom was trapped in freeing and allowing him to finish off the magician stabbing him through the heart.

"Are you ok Robin?" Fredrick said as he caught Robin who had lost the strength to stand helping him to the ground

"I should be fine thanks Fredrick," Robin said as Fredrick laid him against a food cart

"No you're not fine!" Lissa yelled as she joined the two "You've lost to much blood you idiot!"

"How does he look Lissa?" Fredrick asked as she began to examine Robin's wounds

"Well their not life threatening," Lissa said with a sigh "But it'll take a while to heal,"

"Then don't wait for me go help Chrom," Robin said to Fredrick who looked from him to Chrom who was fighting two swordsman before nodding his head, hopping on his horse and rode to help.

"Let's get you patched up," Lissa said as her staff began to glow a green aura around itself and Robin who winced as his wounds began to close "This'll sting a little at first but it'll start feeling better in no time,"

"Thank you Lissa, but we need to get moving," Robin said as he started to regain feeling his legs

"But your wounds will open back up if you move around too much," Lissa complained as Robin got to his feet

"We don't have time right now," Robin shouted as he began to run towards Chrom and Fredrick, both having beaten their opponents.

"Hey wait for me," Lissa called as she ran after Robin

"That should take care of them," Chrom said as a bolt of lightning raced pass his face "What the…"

Chrom then looked towards the bridge only to see another magician standing in the middle with multiple lightning spears floating around him. The magician then continued to send lightning spears across the bridge as Chrom and Fredrick did their best to deflect the spears.

Just as Robin approached the bridge he sent his own lighting spear at the magician who was too preoccupied with trying to hit Chrom and Fredrick that he didn't see the spear until it struck him in his chest.

"Nice shoot Robin!" Chrom proclaimed as he started to run across the bridged.

As he was doing so an object came hurling at him catching his left shoulder cutting him before flying back to its owner who caught it midair as he smiled at the group of hero's.

"Here, sheepy, sheepy!" Garrick the leader and last standing brigand taunted as he got ready to throw what looked to be an axe in his hand "Come to the slaughter!"

With this Garrick through his axe like a boomerang at Fredrick who tried to block the axe but it suddenly changed course as it knocked him off of his horse before flying back to Garrick.

"What's wrong? I thought since you took out all of my men you might give me a little bit of trouble. But from the looks of it you're all talk and no skill," Garrick laughed

"Why you spineless animal," Chrom said as he gripped his right shoulder which was burning in pain

"Chrom!" Lissa said as he ran beside her brother and immediately started to heal him as Robin helped Fredrick up from the floor

"Thank you Robin." Fredrick said as he got back on his feet

"Tis nothing," Robin said as he looked across the bridge to where Garrick was standing "Everyone listen up, I have a plan,"

"What kind of plan?" Chrom grunted as he winced from the pain of having his shoulder healed

"Take a good look at the weapon that he's using," Robin said as Garrick licked the blood off of his axe

"It is an axe," Chrom said confused at why Robin had brought this up

"Yes but it's a special kind of axe called a hand axe," Robin stated "It is a light weight weapon that can be used at both long and short range,"

"Now I see," Fredrick said as he began to see where Robin was going "So that's what you have planned,"

"Um could you please explain it to some people who don't understand," Lissa said as he finished healing Chrom

"He doesn't seem to be wearing any other weapons." Robin replied smiling at Chrom "Meaning if we can get him to throw that axe then he'll be defense less,"

"So you want one of us to act as a decoy?" Chrom questioned as he readied his sword

"Well it would work if you and Fredrick would be the decoys," Robin said "You two fight better at close range attacks. But my magic is better at long ranged attacks,"

"So what you're saying is that you want us to buy you time," Chrom said he look over at Fredrick

"It is the only choice we have milord," Fredrick said

"All right then let's give it a shoot," Chrom said as he bolted for Garrick who merely laughed at him

"You stupid sheep never learn do you oh well," Garrick laughed as he chucked his axe at Chrom who jumped to the side to dodge it

The axe then when for Lissa but Fredrick jumped in front of the axe deflecting it with his lance making it fall to the ground as he shouted "Now Robin!" as Robin ran across the bridge as he prepared to strike.

"What idiots," Garrick said as he jerked his right hand up in the air making his axe which was laying on the ground begin to spin and come back to him but not before cutting Robin across his back.

'Damn it! How did he control the axe when he didn't even throw it' Robin thought as he fell to the ground. As he did he noticed a thread of wire gleam in the light 'Wait! That's how he did it,'

"Chrom cut the wire," Robin said as he quickly jumped back up ignoring the pain in his back

"Wire?" Chrom whispered as the axe started to fly towards him. As the axe got closer Chrom saw what Robin was talking about "I see. Good job Robin!"

Chrom side stepped to the right as the axe flew past him he brought his sword over his head and then brought it down severing the line of wire attached to the axe.

"Damn it!" Garrick screamed as he charged at Chrom only to be stopped by a spear of lighting which had pierced his chest

"Bwaaargh!" Garrick yelled as he spit up blood from his mouth as the anger in his eyes darted towards Robin who was breathing heavily. Garrick gave Robin one last hateful look as he fell to the ground life less and died.

"Well, that's the end of that," Robin said as he sat down on the ground

"Lucky for the town, we were close by." Lissa said as she began to retreat Robin's wounds which had re opened "But holy wow, Robin! You where incredible!"

"Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa said in amazement as she help take off Robin cloak, her face a slight shade of pink as she continued to treat his wounds.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is sure," Chrom said as he and Fredrick joined the two

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Fredrick questioned as he looked down at Robin with a stern face

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Fredrick," Robin said with a worried smile on his face "And I can't explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to same Ylissean lives." Chrom said as he gave Robin a warm smile "My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind milord?" Fredrick questioned in an irritated voice "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Fredrick, the shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents." Chrom replied with a stern look on his face "We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides I believe his story, odd as it may be."

"Th-thank you Chrom," Robin said as he stood up putting his cloak back on

"So how about it?" Will you join us, Robin?" Chrom asked as he extended his right hand to Robin

"I would be honored, Chrom." Robin said as he took Chrom's hand and shook it

The two smiled at each other as the townsmen came started to come out of what was left of their homes and started to cheer for the shepherds, as a man shrouded in pitch black darkness stood on the outskirts of the town looking in on the cheering and celebration.

" **Celebrate while you still can Ylissean's,"** the man sneered his voice harsh and cold as he looked at a round black stone in his hand **"Because before long your end will come!"**

 **Well that took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry it took so long I had a lot of things that happened this past two week, but I will get the next chapter out next week. Thank you for reading and please review this chapter if you have any helpful suggestions for me then please tell me. Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading it see you guys and girls next week.**


End file.
